Chic Flicks
by Diz-chic.cool
Summary: Naminé knows that she'd never get a roommate who's more in sync with her. Roxas knows that he'll never get a roommate who understands him the way that she does. So maybe that's why they're both too afraid to openly love each other. Rated M for some paragraphs, but nothing too graphic yet.
1. 27 Dresses

"Naminé?" the petite blonde gazed up at her roommate standing in the doorway.

"Come on in," she said, gesturing for him to enter.

He grinned at her and promptly jumped onto her bed with a belly flop.

Naminé giggled as she picked up the ice cream bucket from her nightstand. She was watching one of those stupid romantic comedies that she loved to hate. They were always solidly entertaining and they made it feel okay for her to both laugh and cry, but more than anything they made her want ice cream. She opened up the bucket and dug into the smooth top with a spoon.

"Can I have some?" Roxas asked, pushing his upper body off of the bed briefly to open his mouth pleadingly.

Naminé laughed again, scooping another bite and moving it towards his mouth, only to turn it around and eat it as soon as it was close enough for him to bite.

"So unfair," Roxas laughed as he scooted himself up on the bed and lay next to her on the pillows. "What do we have here?" he asked, referencing the screen.

"Well, the blonde bridesmaid has two weddings in one night, but she's the maid of honor for both, so she has to keep changing in the cab so-"

"Ahhh, so she falls for the cabby?" Roxas interrupted.

"No, no, no. Okay, so she's like the ultimate bridesmaid, but she has this super perfect boss that she's in love with, so they're gonna be together."

"Oh Naminé. Sweet, innocent Naminé. It won't work out for them. If she sees him as perfect, she'll never accept his flaws and their entire relationship will be her realizing that she can't stand his flaws but she never had the opportunity to learn that because she was always too concerned with his perfection."

They both paused momentarily.

"Plus, no one likes a main character who screws her boss," Roxas added to defend his manhood.

"But he's so cute. Dammit, you're right."

"Who's that guy? The guy in the cab with her? Oh yeah, that's our guy," Roxas said, pointing at the screen with complete confidence.

"Oh god, but he's so creepy! I mean-NO, NO GIVE HER BACK THAT PLANNER, OH MY GOD THAT'S SO RUDE!"

Roxas laughed and snatched Naminé's spoon out of her hand to steal some ice cream. He took the bucket in his hand as Naminé glared at him.

"Y'know, it's not my fault that I'm so damn good at predicting these," he said, rolling onto his stomach and offering Naminé a spoonful of ice cream. Naminé rejected his offer with another glare and crossed her arms over her chest, returning her attention to the movie as he held his attention on her. Roxas grinned as he ate some more of the ice cream himself. He found her extremely cute when she acted like this.

"Naaaaaaaminé?"

"WHAT?" she answered, still annoyed.

Roxas couldn't help but snort at her.

"Oh, shut up!," she said, playfully smacking his shoulder.

"No, no, it's just . . ."

"What?"

"There are only a few bites left and I thought you might want some, because you know how the chocolate dipped cone sinks to the bottom with the caramel swirrel around it, but I guess I'll just-"

"Mine"

Naminé's eyes widened as she looked expectantly from him to the ice cream, then back to him.

"Say 'Ahh'" Roxas rolled his eyes as Naminé happily opened her mouth.

Roxas smiled as he fed her a bite, leaving jokes to be set aside as the important negotiations of ice cream were at hand.

"Well?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Um," he managed to say through a full mouth.

"You finished it?!"

"No," he swallowed, "But there's only one bite left."

Before he had finished, Naminé had taken the bucket and scooped out the rest. She licked the top of the scoop and looked back up.

"What was that for?" he asked with a pout.

"My money, my ice cream."

"But I bought it for you!"

"What? No, I bought it last week!"

"No, I picked it up when we watched 'He's Just Not That Into You' a couple months ago!"

Naminé looked at the spoon in her hand and realized that Roxas had in fact bought her that ice cream. It was a few days before the their employers had announced the merger and she and Roxas had a day off, their last day off in the past five months.

Naminé started laughing.

"Well?!" Roxas said, looking slightly confused.

"You did buy it," she said, calming her face, "I just realized that it's been that long since we've had a day off. It's just been so busy since the merger."

She shrugged, staring at the empty ice cream bucket in her hands.

Roxas took a minute to examine the pattern on her comforter.

"I guess we've just had other things to worry about like, you know, our jobs."

"But now we get to decide what's really important," Naminé said, looking at him.

"Which one of us is gonna eat that last scoop?"

"Oh, no not that," Naminé said, putting the spoonful in her mouth.

"Hey, I wanted that!"

Roxas reached over to tickle her sides, making Naminé's eyes widen as she laughed uncontrollably. His entire upper body was now entirely on top of her as she kept laughing. She fought him off, but, being roughly twice her size, he was able to keep her in his clutches, pulling her back onto his lap so that he tickled her from behing until she finally elbowed him in the stomach and rolled on top of him with his hands pinned above his head, both sharing their crazed smiles. She barely even realized how much she was panting until she sat upright and felt his lungs expanding and retracting below her. She was sitting right in the middle of his chest.

Naminé's stomach flipped inside of her, realizing how compromising her position was as her smile faded. She let go of his hands, willing herself not to think about the way his chest moved under his shirt, how strong his arms looked, yet how soft his gaze felt, framed by that ridiculously spiky hair. She forced herself not to think about lifting his shirt off and touching his warm chest, kissing his defined collarbone until he would beg her to do something she'd always wanted to do to only him.

Roxas was grinning up at her wildly, completely unaware of her thoughts until his fantasies soon overwhelmed his mind as well. He'd often imagined her sitting like this on top of him in one of those cute little dresses, grinding her wet center against him without underwear until she came on his chest. His mind slipped into a frenzy of the moans and cries she would let out as her body finally gave in to pleasure while she thrust herself into him, setting his desires even more ablaze.

He suddenly felt his lower regions starting to tingle and attempted to banish all those thoughts from his mind. He quickly thought of the only thing that was a fast enough turnoff for him; Sora and Riku, in bed together. His face immediately went blank as he felt the urge to puke.

Naminé felt a change in his breathing and muttered a small "sorry."

"It's alright," Roxas said, attempting to regain his composure. He hastily added smugness to his face and tone before responding. "Sometimes you've just gotta get on top of me for a while," he said to defend his pride, placing his hands on the back of his head.

Naminé blushed violently, but the look on her face wasn't the same half-embarrassed-half-entertained look she developed specially for him. He couldn't put his finger on her exact expression, but she almost looked guilty.

Naminé hastily got off of him, positioning herself in a flat plank position on the far side of the bed. Roxas scooted himself up so that he was against the pillows, watching the movie.

The two had watched the movie for a while when Roxas realized that Naminé was falling in and out of sleep. Her breathing would regulate for a while, then she would sit up a little straighter, trying to keep herself awake. After all, it was 10:45 and she got days off even less often that he did.

The new company was always looking for a new reason to fire her and replace her with a man, but Naminé never ceased to prove her abilities and always made the workers from the other company look useless and lazy. Funny enough, Roxas always felt proud whenever she commended that kind of respect. No, she wasn't his, but he always believed in her and out of all of her co-workers, he was the one she let in. He was the one whom she chose to be her friend. He was the only person who knew when her roommate was moving out and he was the only one of her friends (even the girls) who she wanted as a roommate. And most importantly, he was the only one who knew that when she fell asleep after eating ice cream, she had bad dreams.

"Naminé," Roxas nudged her shoulder with his hand.

"Mmmmm what"

"Don't go to sleep yet."

"Why, I'm tired," she mumbled, adjusting herself to face him.

"You'll have bad dreams if you sleep with just that ice cream and nothing else," he said, brushing some hair out of her mouth.

"But I'm so sleepy," she said, opening her big eyes. He smiled at her once more, taking note of how they almost looked gray in this light.

"I have some mac'n'cheese casserole from earlier. I'll go heat it up now."

Roxas went to the kitchen as Naminé sat up a little straighter and kept her head up to avoid nodding off, knowing that she had to stay awake for some of Roxas's mac'n'cheese, which she thought might be the best thing about having Roxas as a roommate.

But in all reality, this was the best thing about having Roxas as a roommate; he knew her so well and he always watched out for her. If anyone at work gave her a hard time, he was always the first to tell him or her off even if she hadn't told him about it; he just knew when something was wrong and if she asked him about it later, he was shrug and just say 'I don't know, that's just what friends do, right?' If she was every staying late at the office, he was always next to her, bringing her coffee before she even had to ask and walking her home so that she wouldn't have to worry about the rougher side of Travers Town. Even if it wasn't dangerous, he never wanted her to worry. He always sat through her stupid romantic comedies, even though he could predict the entire movies in the first five minutes, he always bought her ice cream before she knew that she wanted it, and to top it all off, he would never let her go to sleep knowing that she would have nightmares; whether she was upset and needed him to listen to her until 3 am or she had just eaten an entire pint of ice cream, he always made sure she was in top shape for sleeping.

"Here we go," Roxas said as he sat next to her on the bed with a giant bowl of mac'n'cheese in one hand and two forks in the other. Naminé smiled and took a fork. They took out their first bites and clinked their forks together.

The movie was around its end. The blonde maid of honor was now crashing someone's wedding to tell the creepy guy (actually a reporter) that she loved him. They hug and kiss and go happily ever after.

"Well, this is normally where I would say 'I told you so,' but I'm so frustrated that it'll have to wait," Roxas said.

"What do you mean? They live happily ever after," Naminé responded, visibly more alert as she crammed more food into her mouth.

"They're stealing that poor couple's wedding thunder."

Naminé smiled at the fork in her hand and offered the bite to Roxas, who willingly ate all of it off of the fork.

"I guess it is a shame," she said, "at least she's seen his flaws though," she joked, in reference to Roxas's comments earlier.

"They'll be better off for it too. I'm telling you, who wants to be surprised every time their partner shows the slightest hint of imperfection? I mean you need to know what they smell like when they haven't showered for a while and you should probably know how often they wash their socks," Roxas took another bite from Naminé's offerings before she took one for herself.

"Mhmm," she said, trying to hide her amusement, but her crystal eyes were a dead giveaway.

"I'm serious," he said, glancing back and forth at her, but her resistant laughter made him smile.

"I believe you," she said through her laughter.

"Really?" he asked, still throwing glances her way.

"Yeah, yeah completely," she said, rolling to face him.

"Well think of it this way," he said, forking up some more mac'n'cheese, "like if she's gonna get her 'Happily Ever After' and all that stuff and he's gonna fall head over heels for her, then they need to know each other first. I mean . . ." Roxas paused to take a breath. "I'd like to think that if I'm spending the rest of my life with someone, that they would know what they're getting themselves into. They'd know about how I never remember to take my hairballs out of the drain and I put the milk back in the fridge even when it's empty and I have no idea how to work an iron and I really like eating midnight snacks in bed. And if they don't, then I mean we just wasted time. We just got our selves some baggage that we definitely don't need. I mean I want to find the girl who forgets my flaws whenever I hold her hand or make her laugh and in the best case, I wouldn't even notice her flaws as flaws. They'd just be things and the more things I get about her, no matter how everyone else sees them, are more of her she's given me to love. Y'know, like if I love all the good stuff about her, but have never seen the bad stuff, then how will I ever know if it's right? I need to know that I love her completely; the good stuff, the bad stuff, the stuff that she never tells anyone else. If I love her, then I'll only know once I have all of it," he finished, still looking down at the casserole for a moment before rolling over and offering Naimné a forkful.

She looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't joking. He was maintaining that serious look that he only put on during a fight or when he was defending her. It wasn't a joke and a part of that made her melt. She put her hand over his on the fork and took the bite, never breaking eye contact with his dark blue gaze. She placed a hand on the side of his face and smiled at him when she finished chewing. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. She did the same before realizing that his hand was still lying halfway in between them.

Roxas secretly wished that she would reach out and place her and over his while she told herself not to, not to mess up everything she had with the beautiful boy with the spiky blonde hair.

It didn't work. Despite her best efforts to resist, Naminé took a chance and placed her hand over Roxas' and intertwined her fingers with his. He gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Naminé?" he whispered.

"Roxas." she whispered back.


	2. The Morning After

When Roxas' eyes opened at 5am, he knew that something was up. Something felt different. It took him a couple minutes to realize that he was in Naminé's room, thinking that he must have dozed off after the movie. He turned to his right and saw Naminé asleep next to him, both of them over the covers.

Roxas started to sit up when he realized that they were holding hands. He stared at her small fingers, taking note of how comfortably they intertwined with his. Her hands were soft and smooth. Her skin was pale and

She looked peaceful in her slumber, her chest expanding and contracting in an even rhythm. He smiled shyly at her sleeping form and moved his free hand over to the covers near her. He slowly pulled them down under her, causing her to stir a bit.

As the comforter crossed below her feet, her eyes opened, but closed again quickly.

"Roxas?" she slurred out in her half-awake state.

"Shhhh, I'm just pulling the covers over you."

"Okay, whatimes it?"

"It's okay, we don't have work today. Go back to sleep."

"I knowwe donhave work but I haveta go buya new vacuum," she rolled over to her side as Roxas carefully brought the blanket up to her shoulder.

"We have a vacuum," Roxas responded, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"But we needa newone, jjjjjjjjrrrrrrooooooooom," Naminé imitated the sound of a vacuum cleaner.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at that, though he kept himself silent.

"Okay then, we'll buy a new vacuum," he said with a smile.

"Okay goonight," Naminé was back asleep.

He slowly started standing up to go back to his room but when he was halfway off the bed, he started letting go of Naminé's delicate hand, only to notice that she was still gripping his. He sat on the side of her bed and thought about pulling his hand from hers.

She stirred in her sleep again, pulling his hand closer to her. Roxas smiled softly and lay back down on her bed, pulling the covers over himself and wishing her a goodnight.

It wasn't the first time that they'd slept next to each other, although it felt like it. The first time was during a snowstorm when the power went out. Roxas remembered Naminé climbing into his bed at 2am and pulling herself into his chest to stay warm. This was the first time that they had slept next to each other without needing to; they chose to be side by side for tonight out of something else. It was something that Roxas couldn't understand enough to name; he just liked listening to her breaths. It was a desire that Naminé didn't bother to process as she just wanted his hand on hers until she was awake.


End file.
